Going Hollyweird/Transcript
Goggles manage his invention that contains a huge amount of electronics and a computer. Goggles: Oscillation Overthruster: check! Dynamo Dynamics: check! Lil Rob: Goggles, do we really need all this for a skateboarding video? Goggles: Tricksyourmomhates.com demands nothing but the best, Lil Rob! (jumps out of the bench) This will be way, way better than 2-D! Lil Rob and Meaty look at each other briefly. Meaty: We're shooting in 3-D?! Goggles: No! In Goggles Vision 5-D! Rob and Meaty look at each other again. Goggles: That's 2-Ds more than your face than 3-D! Goggles presses the button; coming out are tentacles with a growling sound. Goggles screams as the tentacles attack him. Lil Rob beat them up with his skateboard to rescue Goggles, and pushing them back to the camera. Goggles sit up. Goggles: Of course, there's might still be a few bugs. Lil Rob: Test run, people. Let's rock! (puts on helmet and skates) Goggles begins recording Lil Rob's performance; however, he noticed something wrong inside. Goggles: My Oscillation Overthruster needs 1.21 gigawatts of power. (to Meaty) I need more power! Meaty licks the machine, causing a massive electrocution. Meaty: (shrugs proudly) Good enough. The current strikes Goggles, electrocuting him. It then blasts to Lil Rob, electrocuting him as well. He and his skateboard excitingly and happily flashes quickly on top of the tree, scaring the squirrel. Goggles noticed Rob's supernatural speed. Goggles: Perhaps I needed less power. Lil Rob lands on a monument and on the area where Goggles is recording. Lil Rob: Tell me you got every second of that. Goggles: Confirmative! Lil Rob sees that the lens cap of his camera is still on. Goggles looks in forgetfulness. Goggles: Forgot to remove the lens cap. Meaty: And that's why there's take two! (licks machine) Goggles gets electrocuted again. At Rob's house, Goggles is on the computer, uploading a video. Goggles: Prepare yourselves, for Lil Rob's video in...Goggles, Goggles, Goggles, Vision, Vision, Vision! Jay Jay clicks on the video, releasing the tentacles to attack him. Goggles: Jay Jay, incorrect video! Jay Jay: You click this time, Jack Knife. Jack Knife approaches to click the video. All of the skaters saw a view pop up for a second. Lil Rob: Our video got a hit. The view rate increases rapidly, breaking the computer entirely. Lil Rob: Woah. Seriously. Did we just break the internet? (doorbell rings) Jack Knife: The Internet Police! They're onto us! He runs to the window and throws the computer outside. Lil Rob goes to the knocking door, but is flattened by Track Hucksterball, who opens it. Track Hucksterball: I saw your video on my PiPhone, PiPad, and PiTop. It's gone viral! Now who's the kid on the wheelboard thingie? He's the star of my next blockbuster movie! Emo Crys unflattens Lil Rob in a traditional cartoon style. Emo Crys: Here's you unflattened star. (puts down Rob) Lil Rob: (rapping) Track Hucksterball! The richest man living in Sprawl City, rolling in the dough but his face ain't pretty. With the blinging bling like a rich fondue, he's got platinum socks, and a diamond tattoo! Track Hucksterball: (shows diamond bracelet) That's not a tattoo. Rob looks. Lil Rob: Why you making movies now? Track Hucksterball: 'Cos kids pay 15 smackaroos for a tub of popcorn, that's why! My movie will be packed with the hottest thing in Hollywood: Vampires on Skateboards! (shows image of a vampire on a skateboard) Lil Rob: What about just making a movie with skateboarding skateboarders who skateboard on skateboards? Track Hucksterball: I love it! It wouldn't change a thing! Except for adding aliens. We can premiere it at the Sprawl City Film Festival. Lil Rob: Delightful. But you want me, then my best friend Goggles is the director. (brings Goggles) He's the only one who captures the real me. Track Hucksterball: Deal! As long as he's willing to work for peanuts, (dumps a mountain of peanuts onto Goggles) and I mean that literally. We move outside of Sprawl City, where a movie is in progress. Lil Rob enacts his scene, where he escapes from two actors who dress up like aliens. Goggles: And...cut! (runs towards Rob) That was spectacular, Lil Rob! Lil Rob: (puts his regular cap on his head) But...everything looks kind of, what's the word I'm looking for? Meaty: Sketchy? The cardboard alien egg lands on Meaty. Lil Rob: No. Cheap. Track runs entering the scene. Track Hucksterball: Don't you know anything about movies, kid? We fix all that stuff with effects. Lil Rob: What kind of effects? Track Hucksterball: The special kind. The same scene with Lil Rob is remodeled, with computer-modeled aliens and laser beams. The other Grinders were amazed. Track Hucksterball: If you think that's sweet, check out the big climax! Just when you think you've got the aliens on the run, they whip out an alien death trap! Lil Rob: WHHAAAAT?! Format of the alien death trap is shown. Spitball, Jay Jay, Emo Crys, and Jack Knife appear. Track Hucksterball: You'll never find a more sinister and evil death trap in all of Sprawl City! Jay Jay: (breaks piece of cardboard alien egg) This thing is papier-mâché. Track upsettingly presses a button that releases a boot to squash Jay Jay. Track Hucksterball: Sinister and evil alien papier-mâché, you mean. (To Rob) You can skate it, right? Lil Rob: There's not an alien death trap that's been invented that I can't handle. Onto the next scene with the death trap. Meaty: When was the last time you skated an alien death trap? Lil Rob: That time at the beach when I was there with the fam. Meaty: That doesn't sound very alien death-trappy to me. Lil Rob: You've never seen my dad in shorts. Quick scene with a sunburnt Gene in yellow-red striped shorts. (woman screams) Back to the original scene. Lil Rob: Forget it. Let's whip up some tricks and skate this thing. (pulls out the blueprint) Meaty: I got it! You can 50-50 the laser, and then nose grind the Venus Fly Trap Swatter. Lil Rob: Nah. That will take me right into the Pendulum of Uranus. Emo Crys gets hit with a pendulum. Lil Rob: Unless I do a board slide right into Napoleon's Nose. Spitball gets squashed by a giant nose. Meaty: Why is there a French dictator's nose in an alien death trap? Lil Rob: Come on. Who truly understands the mystery of the alien mind? (ringtone of the Wild Grinders' opening theme plays) Rob answers. Lil Rob: Hi. Track Hucksterball: (on phone) Someone leaked scenes of "Skateboarders and Aliens" to the website moviesyourmomhates.com. Moms across the globe will be against us! Lil Rob: Don't get your undies in a twist, Trackster. If moms hate this movie, then for sure it'll be a smash hit. Meaty: Especially if his mom hates it, she hates everything. We cut to the living room with Patty, watching a movie. Actor on TV: The first rule of Skate Club is you do not talk about Skate Club. Patty: Oh, I hate this movie! Back to the regular scene, with the Grinders, minus Goggles, looking at the scene from Robs' phone. Lil Rob: Check it out! The leaked scene has already been re-chirped, re-tooted, and re-meated! Jay Jay: Listen to this review! "The brilliant director has made a movie 2-Ds more in your face than any other aliens and skateboarders movie ever made." Meaty: (chuckles) Wow. I hope this doesn't go to Goggles' head. A white limousine approaches. Enter a boy with an orange sweater. Before stepping out, he snaps his fingers. Boy: Where's my personal assistant? Jack Knife rushes to the limousine with a boombox and rolls a long, red carpet. The crowd appears. The boy with the orange sweater reveals to be Goggles, now with sunglasses, walking naturally. '''Emo Crys:' I think it went to his head, his feet and the rest of his body. Goggle stops and clears his throat to summon Jack Knife for another time. Jack Knife lays flat on his stomach to become a human stool. Goggles sits down on his throne, after stepping on him. Jay Jay: Dude, why you let him treat you like that? Jack Knife: (pulls out a handful of peanuts) Dude, I'm getting half of his peanuts. Hee hee! Goggles: Okay, people! We're filming the scene where Lil Rob warns the President that aliens stole Napoleon's nose. And...cut! Lil Rob: Cut? But I didn't do anything. Goggles: I know. And I hated it. This time, try it with feeling. Lil Rob attempts to act. Goggles: Cut! Needs more wow! He does it again. Goggles: Cut! Give me more more! An upset Lil Rob tries again. Goggles: CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT! You're fired! Lil Rob: Me?! Goggles: I've got a million guys who can stand on a skateboard and be pushed through a scene better than you. And in fact, here they are. Imposters of Lil Rob include an Asian boy, a scrawny man, and a robot. Goggles: Say hi to Lil Robert, Lil Roberto, and Lil Roboto. Meaty: (laughing) These posers can't shred it like Rob! Goggles: Perhaps not, but there is something else they can do. Lil Rob, Jay Jay, Meaty, and Emo Crys were help by the scrawny man and the robot and threw them off. Jay Jay noticed that Meaty lands on his face with his buttocks. Jay Jay: Oh! There's dog stank on face! Jay Jay runs screaming. Lil Rob: I can't believe my best friend turned into such a hamster biscuit. Jay Jay continues running and screaming, agonizing the fault that Meaty made. Emo Crys: There's only one thing to do when the cruel thumb of fate squeezes you like a pimple. (pulls out his cell phone) Form you own independent film company. Lil Rob: Forget "Skateboarders and Aliens". We'll make our own for this film festival. Jay Jay stops, then faints. To Goggles' side of the story. Goggles: It's made of papier-mâché, people! Can't one of you skate a nursery school arts and crafts project?! Little Boy: But it's so sinister and evil. Track enters. Track Hucksterball: Time is money, Giggles. And this is my time and my money, so you better get this shot 'cos I got a million and one guys who can stand behind a camera and yell "cut". The Goggles imposters consist of an overweight boy, a blonde girl with braided pigtails, and a small boy with squared glasses. They are all shouting "cut". Robot: Do not worry, sir. I shall navigate the alien. The boot squashes the robot. Goggles look at Track, who has an angry reaction, with a nervous smile. He is then seized by him and an old man who wears Goggles' clothing. Goggles: You can't do this to me. I'm 2-Ds more in your face than 3-D! I...I still have 120 payments left on my giant cheese head. Both Track and the old man throw Goggles to his cheese bust. They carelessly step on Jack Knife. The video of Lil Rob's regular performance is shown at the phone. Meaty: There may be no aliens but that is some gnarly skating, Lil Rob. Lil Rob: Yes, but it's missing something. I just can't figure out what. Goggles appears. Goggles: Maybe your best friend? Guys, I'm sorry I behaved like such a prima donna. The Grinders look away from Goggles, nod, and ignorantly scoff. Goggles: Okay. Hamster biscuit. Would it be okay if I still hang out with you? Lil Rob: You're right about What's missing from our movie, Goggles. We're Wild Grinders, and we need to stick together. All raise their left fists cheerfully. Lil Rob: Friends for one and friends for all. (tosses Goggles the phone) Let's go nail an awesome banger. And I've got the perfect trick. The old man, who previously dressed as Goggles, now dressed up as Lil Rob. Old Man: Are you sure this is in my contract? Track Hucksterball: It is now! Track pushes the old man, making him slip out of his skateboard. Lil Rob jumps in front of him. Lil Rob: Watch and learn, Schpielberger! Track Hucksterball: (angrily) Grrr, get that punk out of my set! The alien actors chase after Lil Rob. He goes to the alien death trap, as the actors were tortured. After the loop he got on, he landed. The Grinders cheered. Lil Rob: (looks at viewer) Just wait for the sequel. Track Hucksterball: (nervously) Please tell me someone was filming that! The Goggles imposters, including the old man, shout "Cut!" The real Goggles walks by to Track. Goggles: Guess who filmed every second. Track tries to grab Goggles' phone, but he swoops it away from him. Track Hucksterball: (he starts trembling) I need that scene to finish my movie. I'll do anything for it. Lil Rob: Anything? At the Sprawl City Film Festival. THe Grinders are sitting in a limousine Lil Rob: What?! The worldwide premiere?! We're straight super-starring it up right now! They get out of the limo, as the crowd cheers for them. All wave. '''Lil Rob and Meaty:' Let's do it! Lil Rob and Goggles wave. Jay Jay and Spitball pose their spy-action concept with their fingers as guns. Emo Crys blows out kisses and takes a bow, before Jack Knife tramples him. Emo cries. Lil Rob and the others arrive with Track. He uses his gesture to have Track to become their human stool. Jack Knife stops for a second. Jack Knife: (pulls out a bag of peanuts and dumps them on Track) Enjoy the peanuts, man! Track looks at the viewer and desperately sighs, as the round iris closes the episode. Category:Transcripts